tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
History and Events
The history of Tolas is one filled the deeds of storied heroes and legends that define its peoples. The tale it tells has not always been a peaceful one; great cataclysms have rocked the world, revelations have shaken the foundations of faiths and choices have led the to creation of empires and damned others to extinction. This page contains short summaries of some of the major events of Tolas from an in-world perspective, listing what landmark and epoch moments in history are widely known and relevant to the peoples of Tolas. The dates given will be in the Common and Astral Calendars Pre-History The pre-history of Tolas is dominated by two major events, the creation of the world and the Dawn War, both of which are centered around the gods, primordials and the atrocities committed by these titans as they fought over creation. Though details from this time are disputed, what has been agreed is that during this time the planes were formed, the precursors to most of the mortal races were created and the gods emerged victorious, though the primordials were not destroyed. Creation of the World For more in this event, see here. It has been agreed that the world of Tolas was indeed created, whether it was by the Primordials, the gods or by another party has not yet been established. See the link above to learn more about some ideas on the creation of world. Dawn War The Dawn War refers to a war between the gods and the primordials over who should claim dominion over the divided universe, the end result being the defeat of the primordials and the claiming of the material plane, Tolas, by the gods. Dragon War For more on this event, see here. A conflict between the gods Bahamut and Tiamat when the Platinum Dragon brought his plane of Dragonmount towards Tolas. The conflict was fought across the world, though the finally battle ended in Vhir on the site of what would become Okarthel. Age of Arrival The Age of Arrival is marked the coming of a number of races and cultures from other planes to Tolas, settling them either by their own or by the orders of their gods. Though these races may have been already present in Tolas due to the Dawn War, few had as yet developed into defined cultures, empires or states, and many of these settlers brought with them such concepts which spread to others in Tolas, forming the first true peoples. Elves of Tel'en'orn For more on these peoples, see here. One of the first peoples to arrive on Tolas from another plane with the intent to settle were the elves of the Forest of Telinor who became the immortal druids that protected the forest, coming to Tolas by the request of their god Solonar. Elves of Quel'Doran For more on these peoples, see here. The elves of Quel'Doran came via the same methods as those elves that traveled to Tolas before them, and though they received no aid from their long lost kin the two races eventually learned to live in harmony. Empire of Turath For more on this event, see here. The Empire of Turath was a state that invaded the continent of Farthrone in eons past, its peoples pouring out from portals connected to the Nine Hells, establishing a kingdom ruled by Archdevils, the humans that came to be the citizens of the state becoming some of the first tieflings. Dwarves of Moradin For more on these peoples, see here. The Dwarves of Moradin were those that traveled to Tolas by the will of their god Moradin, coming from the plane of Erackinor. These dwarves were among the first to establish major independent settlements. Elves of the Tree The Elves of the Tree refers to those final elves that traveled to Tolas to Telinor Forest, the portal they used dying out as they came through, a colossal tree being left in the grove where it once stood. Exiles from Highvale The Sekad were banished from the plane of Pelor for dabbling in the arts of necromancy. They now reside in the country of Sekarad in the far reaches of the world. Age of Mortals The current age in which events are occurring in Tolas and where all games have taken place so far, it is marked by the domination of mortals in the writing of history, their numbers and power growing to match that of the gods whom they worship. Shardfall For more on this event, see here. This event was marked by the collision of Tolas with a massive crystal shard that struck the Amaran Sea, it became one of the first epoch events of the age and its appearance in the sky is the start of many history books. Pelor's Glory For more on this event, see here. This period was marked by a global increase in temperatures which many took as a sign from the gods, either of displeasure or a call to arms. War of Bloodied Gauntlets For more on this event, see here. A major conflict during this era was the conflict between an alliance of sirithi and goblin tribes from the Rock-Harbour region against the peoples of southern Etan. The war ended with a victory for the human lead armies of Etan, establishing the Kingdom of Grostere and the Noble States. Long Night For more on this event, see here. Though only isolated to the continent of Etan, the Long Night is still considered an important historical event due to the displacement of peoples and the reactions to the event. Divine Era For more on this event, see here. The current era in Tolas, heralded with the arrival of divine beings known as exarchs to the world, these entities claim to speak for the gods and have begun recruiting peoples, some doing it by coercion and others by force. War in the Silence For more on this event, see here. The first major conflict of the era was between the forces of the exarch known as the Heir by some of his followers, and an alliance of peoples from Vhir and Etan lead by a group of powerful noblemen who eventually slew the divine. Rise of Tiamat For more on this event, see here. The ''draakhorn ''sounds, the Cult of the Dragon gather their power to bring about a terrible ritual that could spell the end for the Noble Alliance. Heroes are called to defend the world from the tyranny of the dragons, before their power outmatches the combined strength of Etan. Tyranny of Dragons With the ascension of the god of evil dragons, those of her children most eager to take a piece of the world to call their own have begun to carve it up between them. The Dragon Lands has already fallen to their greedy claws, whether the rest of the world will follow is yet to be seen.Category:Events Category:In-World Concepts